Gemstar
by starkicker4eva
Summary: Sakura has no idea she's a modern princess. But what happens when she was found on the Li's doorstep and they live in Domino city? well read this and find out! SS KS JM


Hi! Dragonslayer4evr here! I'm a first timer here so please go easy on me. Now...the story is about CCS and YGO.  
  
Disclaimer:The plot and characters are not mine!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flames. A lot of flames. The great and powerful Kinomoto kingdom has finally lost and fallen to the ground. They have been in war with the evil, yet powerful darkness that threaten the world with its strength. They thought they have gotten rid of the last of the Kinomotos, but they thought wrong. The heirs was yet to be dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~Somewhere else About 9:00 PM~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shh! Aww, don't cry, Xiaolang." cooed a woman holding a baby in her hands. She placed the baby into his crib. "You hungry?" The baby cried louder. "Okay! Okay! I'll be back soon." Yelan walked out of the room to get Xiaolang's bottle. As she pasted the front door, she heard a cry. "Huh?" She opened the door. Placed next to the door was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with a letter on next of her. Yelan picked up the baby and opened the letter. It said:  
  
Dear stranger,  
  
I'm sorry to say that once you receive this letter that I am dead. That is why that you must take care of our dear little Sakura. We have included her birth certificate with this letter. Good luck! Bye our cherry blossom. Mommy misses you.  
  
Yelan looks at the baby. The baby was peacefully sleeping. "Ying Fa" Yelan thought out loud. She knew that the little cherry blossom knew nothing of her past. 'That's decided then,' Yelan was going to keep her. She brought the baby inside. There she was greeted by a loud cry. Yelan realized she was so into the newcomer she totally forgot about her own baby. She quickly went to the baby room and place Sakura into the crib with Xiaolang. Then, she walked out to get milk.  
  
Automaticly, the little wolf stopped crying. He sat up and looked at the intruder in his bed. He poke the girl. The baby stirred. She woke with a jolt seeing the boy next to her. Sakura looked frightened. The boy saw this and tried to comfort her. He took one of his plushies and gave it to her. The scared blossom grabbed the plushie and hugged it. Xiaolang patted her back.  
  
Yelan came back with the bottles and saw what happened. 'Cute!' she thought. "Come on! Time for your milk." She gave one to each. After the milk was done, Xiaolang and Sakura "talked" to each other in baby talk.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Xiaolang.  
  
"It's Sakura but ........... how come the big lady called me Ying Fa?"  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was faking it. Some big people are so dumb!"  
  
"Sure are. She called you Ying Fa because that's Chinese for Sakura."  
  
"Really?! I forgot to ask what's your name."  
  
"It's Xiaolang and it's also Syaoran." (a/n: O.o the babies know alot! )  
  
"Okay, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura yawned. Syaoran noticed this.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"All right. But... how about you?"  
  
"I'm not sleepy yet."  
  
Sakura, being exausted, closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 years later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!"  
  
A girl with honey-brown hair and emerald eyes opened her eyes with a jolt. A second later she was staring at a pair of amber eyes right above her.  
  
"AHHHH! Syaoran! What'd you do that for?" Sakura yelled at a boy which the pair of amber eyes belonged to.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. He knew his sister had habit of getting up, so it was his duty to scared her out of her wits by saying 3 simple words.  
  
"You are late." he said, knowing what would happen next.  
  
"What?!!!" screeched Sakura.  
  
As Sakura ran around getting ready for school, Syaoran walked down the stairs,avoiding the boxes, due to the recent move they did the day before, and into the kitchen to eat his favorite breakfast, dim-sum. He walked into the kitchen and sat patiently waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Yelan asked, placing down the dim sum platters on the table.  
  
"She'll be around soon." Syaoran replied, helping himself to some breakfast.  
  
Just as they started breakfast, Sakura walked in, looking mad at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran Li, I'm going to get you for this!" Sakura exclaimed, walking toward him, arms straight out, trying to grab his neck.  
  
"Come on now! Eat or else you 'll be late for your new school !!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura calmed down a bit and sat down to eat, yet still glaring at Syaoran vowing that she will kill Syaoran, no matter when or where.  
  
When they finished eating, they started toward their new school. That's when Sakura got an idea of the only way to get revenge.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! I challenge you to a duel!" declared Sakura, looking a confident as she could.  
  
"What?! You never beat me. And never will." he scoffed, and walked away leaving Sakura alone.  
  
"But ....... SYAORAN!!!!!! WAIT!" and Sakura ran after him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yugi was waiting outside his grandpa's game store for Joey when he saw a boy and a girl aruging across the street. The girl challenged the boy and the boy just walked away. Looking angry the girl ran after him.  
  
"Strange..." Yugi never seen these two before. He wondered if they just moved into town.  
  
"I sensed a power from them. Both of them." Yami said. "But it was weak, very weak."  
  
"Really? Well.. does it seem life threatening?" asked Yugi, wondering.  
  
"No, not really. I think they don't even know that they have magic." he matter-a-factly said.  
  
"Rookies, huh? Well.... magic or no magic I bet they go to Domino High, and I want to be friends with them. I just hope Joey comes on time or else we will be late for school." Yugi said, eagerly.  
  
Right on cue, Joey came, running.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!", Joey said, gasping for air. When he finally caught his breath, he and Yugi started to walk to school.  
  
Author's Notes: This sucks. I am a bad writer. What was the point of writing this?! But you know what I think? I sucks. If you have any other ideas or comments/questions, reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
